A New Shade Of Gold
by Animasuu
Summary: Golden Freddy is lonely. He's been locked up in that room for many years. The toy animatronics discover the poor bear and want to give him a second chance. Oneshot. Will contain a lil baby bear, slight fluff and some sadness. :( Inspired by the amazing Kudleyfan93
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The toy animatronics find an old yellow bear in the back of the building. Golden Freddy. They pity him and want to give him a second chance. Fluff, unexpected surprises and a cuddly baby bear ahead. :3

Oneshot.

Inspired by the awesome Kudleyfan93!

A/N

So hey guys and welcome to this silly excuse of a story. :D Um…first of all, english isn't the language I grew up with, so I apologize for any mistakes/errors and so on. I just like this language more than my own…..alot….xD So..golden Freddy

is one of my favorite FNaF characters if not my favorite. So I HAD to write a lil story 'bout him. Hhhh. Well, this can't be considered an actual story but oh well. XD I got heavily inspired by the awesome Kudleyfan93 ( go give her some love now. Do it.) Psss..I also like AR…a little….okay, maybe a tad more than a little xD But there's one thing I love even more than seeing (or reading about) my fav characters turn into adorable little babies. I LOVE to write about Hurt/Comfort, so that will most likely be included here. Lol, what am I doing with my life..

They are both, robots and furries in this one. They have an endoskeleton, and a few bolts here and there, glowing eyes, the rest is organic.

Darkness. Pain. Loneliness.

Fredbe- no. Golden Freddy sat in the back of the building. He didn't want to be called Fredbear anymore. He had given himself another name. One that wouldn't constantly remind him of those horrible, horrible things that had occured oh so many years ago. He didn't want to be part of this past anymore.

Tears of pain and sadness welled up in his dark blue eyes, about to fall. He choked. Oh how he wished he could move so he could wipe all those unwanted and unnecessary tears away. He didn't want to be in pain, didn't want to be miserable. All he needed now was…love. He wanted to feel safe again, he wanted his pain to finally vanish, never to return. The bear let out a shaky breath. It hurt. Neclect and loneliness had turned him into a cold-hearted constantly pained being. Bitter. Sad. Insecure. Those three words haunted him every day and night, mocked him, teased him. He shook his head, the only part of his torn body he could still move, violently, as if to shake those three words off. Nobody would ever know how he felt. Nobody. And so…he began to whimper. Whimpers quickly turned into quiet cries which then turned into loud wails of desperation. He didn't even care about the volume of his cries, no one would ever hear them anyway. Those songs he used to sing; so jolly, positive and upbeat, were the biggest joke to him now. No, life wasn't fun. Life wasn't that great. He and his best friend, whom he had also lost a long long time ago, had LIED to those children! They'd told them about a reality that wasn't true in the slightest. Why couldn't things be as easy again? Why couldn't he just be a kid again, away from all the pain of an adults' life. His thoughts (and wails) were abruptly interrupted by a sound that sounded like footsteps. Oh, lovely. Was he hallucinating now? Probably. Absolutely fantastic. But no, there is was again. …

"H-Hello..?", he gawked, his old voice box sounded horrible, he knew it. It was still thick with emotion as well, which made it even more unclear. Fear and confusion were clearly audible, too.

The footsteps stopped.

"I think something's behind that wall, Toy Freddy", a bright, muffled voice announced. A grunt was then heard, it obviously belonged to someone else.

"Nonesense, Toy Bonnie. There's no one there. Snap out of it. This is the second time you're telling me this today." Golden Freddy liked this low and goofy voice, it reminded him of his own when his voice box was still intact. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside. What was he thinking? Now was his chance!

He opened his withered maw once again and let out an unholy screeching sound that could easily shatter the thickest of windows. " H-help me! I'm here!"

"There it is again, Toy Freddy!", the brighter voice chirped again.

" I know, I heard it too.", the lower voice answered in a thoughtful voice. Golden Freddy was startled when something or..someone suddenly knocked on the wall. "Anybody there?"

"P-please…help me….", the yellow bear's voice was worn out, tired and overall exhausted. He had just wasted the last few drops of energy he still had within him.

No more sounds. Silence.

Had they decided to just leave him here? Pretend he wasn't there? He wanted to get up and knock on the wall as well, but his idiotic endoskeleton was not only broken, but also in "wearable costume mode". Unfixable really. He hated it.

But his deperation was once again interrupted by a loud bang on the wall. "Again, Mangle!", the bright voice from earlier cheered, quickly to be followed by another bang. And suddenly, the darkness faded into a bright light that made Golden Freddy wince. Three figurines stood in front of him now. He could only see the sillhouettes though. A bear, an bunny and…a fox-like creature that reminded him of one of his many nightmares. Like a snake with a fox head. Yea. All three silhouettes let out gasps of surprise and shock.

Golden Freddy lifted his tired head.

"It's me."

"Unbelievable!", the bright voice, which had turned out to belong to a blue bunny, exlaimed. The bunny's green emerald eyes sparkled.

Next to him was a chicken with bright blue eyes and a permanent grin on her face. She was missing her beak.

"Where'd your beak go again, chicks?", the blue rabbit sneered and punched her arm playfully.

" Shut up, Toy Bonnie", she retorted. " You know just as well as I do that it's not my fault that it keeps falling off…."

" Geez, don't get your panties in a knot, girl.", the bunny raised his paw- hands defensively.

Goldie could only stare. What else was he supposed to do anyway. He had just been discovered by his…replacements he guessed. Whenever he looked at the blue bunny though, it brought back painful memories, so he tried his best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Enough, you two…", the bear sighed and turned to Golden Freddy again. The yellow bear was so much smaller than them , considering that he was slouched over in a sitting position.

"I'm Fr-…Golden Freddy. Just…call me Golden…" Golden Freddy had decided to finally speak as well. Toy Freddy nodded in aknowledgement.

"Oh, ohhhh! Can we give him a nickname?! How about….honeybunny?!", the blue bunny had once again raised his annoyingly feminine voice. The brown bear next to him facepalmed. " He's a BEAR, Toy Bonnie, not a bunny…", he sighed, covering his face with his big paws. " Also, I don't think he'd appreciate you giving him such a childish name."

" Okay, okay…it was just a suggestion."

Golden Freddy lifted his head again. "How about you guys…what are your names?", he questioned. Once again, the bunny was the first to raise his voice. "I'm Toy Bonnie!". He practically beamed.

"Yea, and I'm Toy Freddy. And this is Toy Chica. Oh, and this lovely fox over there is the Mangle.", Toy Freddy explained, making hand gestures to each of them. " Say…what were you doing in the back of the building? I'm sorry to say, but you look pretty withered." The bear shot Golden Freddy a concerned glare.

"Okay…My actual name is Fredbear…do I have to say anything else?"

"Y-you're Fredbear?", Toy Bonnie gasped dramatically. " I know about you! You're Toy Freddy's ancestor!"

"Pretty much yea. Let's just say that horrible things happened and I was locked away with…nevermind. Anyways, that's all you need to know about me right now. I'm tired and exhausted…Would you mind if I…rest?" The last few words had turned into tiny whimpers. Tears started to fall from his inky eyes again.

Toy Freddy shot him another empathetic glare. " Of course not. We'll talk later…", he murmured before turning to his toy companions. "Let's leave him alone for a while… ."

As soon as the "toys" had left the room, more tears started to well up in the yellow bear's eyes and he choked again, a series of quiet cries errupted from his throat. He felt overwhelmed. Only a few hours ago he had been in that horrible room, alone, abandoned. And suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. He could finally see other things than darkness and the flickering light of an old light did he know that his life was about to change again

drastically, so he drifted off into a light slumber.

"Fredbear you say?", the Marionette asked in its soothing voice as its expression turned into one of realization. "I have not heard from him for quite a while. Is he alright?"

Toy Freddy stood up from his usual spot in the corner. "He is okay, I guess. He seems to be emotionally broken though. "

" I see. And how am I supposed to help him?"

"I don't know. Give him a second chance? I mean…you're an expert when it comes to magic, aren't , you? Do you have anything, a spell or some sorta medicine that will make things easier for him? He's obviously been through a lot." Toy Freddy looked at the slightly taller Marionette pleadingly. It was ridiculous how well the bear animatronic could use his puppy eyes.

The Marionette chuckled. "Oh, Toy Freddy. You never fail to surprise me. Of course I can help him. After all, he is an old friend of mine. Though…I highly doubt he remembers me. Can I see him?"

" Not now. He wanted to be left alone and rest a little."

The Marionette chuckled again. "He has always been a sleepyhead."

Suddenly Toy Bonnie approached, a huge smile plastered on his delicate face. It was quite an adorable sight. Nevertheless, the Marionette backed off, startled. "Oh, Toy Bonnie. Do not ever do that again." Surprisingly, the clown faced puppet remained calm, its voice was still as calm as before.

"Sorry. But I have an idea! Let's turn old Freddy dude into a lil baby!"

The Marionette raised its nonexistent eyebrows. "A baby? Why a baby?"

"Because…they are soo adorable! Also, a baby's life is the most peaceful life one can think of. You get cuddled everyday, people love you and you feel all safe and sound!"

"Hmmm, he does have a point…", Mangle said. "But…won't he be mad at us for doing that?", her voice was full of worry and suspicion. Toy Freddy agreed. After a few seconds, however, he let out a thoughtful humming sound before turning to his friends.

"But…it's not even a bad idea. ANYTHING is better than what he's gone through. He'll get used to it."

The Marionette nodded, smiling.

"So be it."

Golden Freddy woke up several hours later and raised a paw to rub his eyes-

Wait. He had moved his paw. What.

His once paralyzed body began to shake in fear and confusion. He slowly opened his weary eyes and glanced at his now tiny tiny paw. His fur was actually clean and not scruffy. What was going on? Had they fixed him? But…he was told he was unfixable. Then again, he didn't know how much time he had spent in that room. He had been there for most likely many years, so….maybe technology was advanced enough now. But …why did he feel so weak and tiny?

"Hey, baby!" Toy Bonnie's voice chirped, scaring Golden Freddy. "Oh, sorry…"

The yellow bear had indeed shrunk! Toy Bonnie was HUGE compared to him and he realized what they'd done when the blue bunny lifted him into the air for better examination. "Wow, the Marionette sure is an expert at this." He grinned.

The little bear was then wrapped in a tiny blanked, he was still completely dumbfounded, confused even. They'd turned him into a little baby. But why? Wait…Did that overgrown easter bunny just mention the Marionette? The Marionette was alright? Tears of joy gathered in the bear's eyes upon realizing that now ALL of his former friends had left him. But the joy quickly turned into another feeling. Hate, almost. How dare that Marionette just disappear for such a long time, only to return and turn him into a baby? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something being pressed against his muzzle. A baby bottle. Lovely. Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. For the first time in many years he felt loved again. So he accepted the bottle willingly. This whole scenario was still bizarre, unbelievable even. Maybe he was dreaming again? He opened his tiny mouth to speak. Suddenly, the baby bear let out a whine. He quickly covered his mouth. Oh, so now he couldn't speak anymore? *sigh*

The bunny smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, baby. Things will be just fine again. We'll take care of you. We'll fix you. We know you've been through a lot and we wanted to make things easier for you. You'll be one of us and we'll teach you our ways. Forget the past and let it be." Toy Bonnie's voice was oddly calm now.

The blue animatronic looked down to see that the bear had fallen asleep and chuckled to himself in amusement. Good night baby bear.

…what the fuck did i just write…xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Soooooo..hey! Um…I sorta decided to post another chapter. I got the motivation and I'm bored..so why the heck not. Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't even expecting some since this "story" was written in less than 1 hour. XD Also to answer a question I've been asked: Toy Bonnie is MALE in this one. :D Once again, english is NOT my first language, so I'm sorry if it sucks xD

Okay sooo….enjoy? Maybe? Idk. XD (sorry again for errors and such. I noticed some in chapter 1 but I'm honestly too lazy to fix'em lol)

-the next day-

It was quiet. Golden Freddy stared at the mobile above his head, though he wasn't exactly focused on it. He was once again daydreaming, lost in his own little world, unable to forget about what had happened. A wave of sudden guilt and regret crashed down on him and he had to fight the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't going to give in to melancholy this time.

((*sigh* Nothing's ever okay anymore… )), he thought before swatting at the mobile, somewhat weakly. The bear was sluggish and the diaper he wore itched horribly. Overall, he felt uneasy.

"Hey, Golden Freddy…", a familiar yet oddly strange and unique voice cooed. Toy Bonnie. The bunny had noticed the mood swings the yellow bear cub went through. Ever since he'd first woken up, he had been rather out of it, but somehow a smile slipped occasionally. He guessed that the bear was daydreaming about the good memories that were still within his heart, locked away safely. Toy Bonnie was curious. What kind of memories had managed to bring a smile to the cub's face?

"You know..", the bunny started, " I know this must be overwhelming, but…I just wanna be your friend. I know you've been through a lot. Now…how about be get some food in your stomach?," he suggested before lifting the (still daydreaming) bear cub up. Upon realizing that he wouldn't get a reaction, Toy Bonnie let a silent sound of disappointment slip. He just pressed the bottle to Golden Freddy's mouth and watched as he suckled.

Oh how he wished he could ease the bear's pain.

He knew what do do now. As soon as the lil bear finished, he gave him a cuddle, holding him against his blue, fluffy chest. Golden Freddy eventually snapped out of it when he heard and felt Toy Bonnie's bunny heartbeat. So fast and strong. He felt his head being stroked gently with soft motions, the blue rabbit's warm breath ruffled a tuft of hair on his furry head. He let a smile slip and let out a sigh of contentment, finally he was able to shake those horrible feelings off, that he had felt only a few minutes ago and managed to focus on Toy Bonnie's heartbeat instead. Life. Love. Warmth. Finally he had three new words that were very welcome to haunt him from now on.

\- a few days later-

Golden Freddy, or as Toy Bonnie liked to call him now, "Goldilocks", yawned and streched his tiny limbs. He'd just woken up from a nice long nap, something he still had to get used to. Yes, he had always been pretty lazy and sleepy, but this was different since he was seemingly ALWAYS tired and exhausted nowdays. Toy Bonnie's cheery face came into vision which startled the daydreaming baby bear a little, he didn't make a sound though. Instead, he returned the smile. Toy Bonnie had become his.."mother"? He didn't know what to call this bond either, so he just shrugged it off. All he knew was, that they were as close as two friends could be, always at each other's side, having fun, enjoying each other's company. At first, Golden had been reluctant towards the blue rabbit, and had avoided to look at him since it just brought up a wave of guilt and painful memories. Oh…he longed for his old friend…

But luckily, Toy Bonnie had proven that he could indeed be trusted.

"How'd ya sleep, buddy?", the other male asked, still beaming. Of course he knew that the newcomer couldn't talk anymore, but he still liked to speak with him. To break the ice. It really was a surprise how well the yellow bear had adjusted to his new role of being the baby. Golden Freddy let out another yawn, his eyelids drooped. Toy Bonnie chuckled.

"Aww, still tired? I was hoping that you'd be awake by now since I wanted to play with you a little. Ol' Toy Freddy is busy…again."

The rabbits' azure ears dropped and his expression changed into one of sadness. Golden couldn't help but feel sorry for this poor, neclected soul. After all, he knew oh too well how it felt to be alone and sad. Toy Freddy had turned out to be…he was nice alright, but he also seemed to be strict, busy and impatient. He sure would make a great manager. Or a police man. The thought of Toy Freddy in a uniform (with those puffy red cheeks and the purple eyeshadow he wore) brought a smile on Golden's chubby face and he let out a babyish coo. This caused the bunny's maw to stretch into a faint smile. "What's so funny, huh?", he said softly.

Golden was surprised the bunny even had a calm side since he had acted so silly when they'd first met. Maybe that had just been a fake mask he wore to hide his inner sadness. *sigh* No one was really and truly happy nowdays...

With another coo, "Goldielocks" lifted his tiny arms, wanting to be picked up. Toy Bonnie laughed and blinked. " Oh boy. You're so adorable, baby boy." He then picked him up. His precious little bundle of …gold. Joy turned into concern when he felt the bear cub's racing heart against his chest.

" You okay, baby?"

"U-uhu..", the baby's muffled voice quivered.

"No you're not. What is it that makes you feel so embarrassed..?", the bunny asked, which earned him a soft whimper from the golden bear.

Unbeknownst to Toy Bonnie, the bear cub was experiencing…discomfort. It was the embarrassing type of discomfort and it made him feel nervous, especially while being around Toy Bonnie. After all…those sort of things had happened already, just not when the bunny was around. So, instead of just admitting that he was feeling…uncomfortable, he raised his head and showed the bunny the most convincing, cheeky, smile he had.

"Hehe, alright. It's a secret then." The bunny winked at him, said bear simply nodded. He could hold it. It wasn't that bad yet, but wasn't going to make a fool of himself…even if that's what babies did. Not in front of Toy Bonnie. He quickly forgot about that when he noticed Toy Freddy in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Hehe, I see you finally managed to bond, ey?"

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Toy Bonnie ( who was still holding his ' Goldilocks') turned around to face the bear.

"Uh..y-yeah! He's doing so well, I honestly didn't expect him to accept this whole role as q-quickly." This made made the bear cub look up in surprise. Was Toy Bonnie stuttering? Was he overwhelmed? Or maybe…no. No way. Once again, he was out of it, didn't care about the Toys chatting. He felt another presence enter the room, but he was too lost in his thoughts to pay any attention to that. He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts when Toy Bonnie gently handed him over to someone else. Someone he didn't know too well yet. Well, that's what he thought. As soon as he raised his tiny head, he let out a squeal of surprise. The Marionette!

"Alright, baby", Toy Bonnie's feminine voice cooed. " I and Toy Freddy have to go and arrange some things. I totally forgot. But I will be back in no time, alright? In the meantime, the Marionette will look after you. He's wanted to meet you for such a long time. Apparently, he knows you from-"

" Toy Bonnie! Come on, hurry up!"

"Okay okay!…Bye bye, Goldilocks."

A familiar feeling of happiness blazed through the bear cub's body. The Marionette! His old friend! The feeling of happiness didn't last for too long though. He watched as Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy walked off, remembering the old times again. Nostalgic feelings overwhelmed him again and he turned away quickly. It didn't matter how well he and Toy Bonnie got along, the blue bunny could never replace his old friend. And it hurt him. He wanted to let go, and it wasn't fair to think that Toy Bonnie would never be as good as his old friend, which was SO not true. He knew it was wrong, wanted to mentally slap himself.

The Marionette spoke up.

"It's been so long, my golden friend."

Golden looked up at the Marionette and smiled. At least the Puppet was still here. Right now. With him. It felt nice to see its familiar face again after such a long time. It was the only one who could truly understand Golden Freddy, after all, they shared the same past and memories. And that was the final straw. Relief, pain and happiness overwhelmed him and he cried. He felt the Puppet's symapthetic glare on him.

"Come on, little one, I think you need a nap"

….

A/N Yeaaaaa…xD Fuck my life LOL

Tbc..? Idk


	3. New regression story! plz read!

Yea, this isn't a new chapter I know. This story is currently on hiatus. Not that I lack the motivation, I just…kinda don't know what to write next. I'm working on it. XD BUT I have a new Idea for a regression like story.

Title: Back to the Past

Rating: T

Summary: Something is wrong. Some of the animatronics (furries in this story) are mysteriously regressing. They keep getting younger and younger with every minute passing, and it's up to Mari to find out why and it has to happen fast. Meanwhile, he and Mike get to experience their friends' teenage days, childhoods and babyhoods. With some complications.

So…what do you think of that? I feel brave enough to give it a try and I want you to tell me what you think. Oh, you decide which animatronic(s) you want to be the victim(s) of the regression. I'm also up for ideas! Soooo…poof.


End file.
